To Touch, To Love, To Be
by Southern Charm
Summary: Rogue learns to control her powers and is ready to tell Logan what she can do, but someone stands in her way and all hell breaks out. ROGAN!
1. Default Chapter

ROGUE AND PROFESSORS POV'S  
  
Rogue sat there stunned at what she had learned to do, she was awed by how good the sensation was to touch another skin to skin without any barriers. Professor X looked upon his student with great pride and joy over the fact that the untouchable member of the X-men was now the touchable. Rogue looked up at the Professor and a big toothy smile spread across her face, which seemed to light up the room. She leapt up from her chair jumped over the table and hugged the Professor and kissed his bald head thanking this man for everything he had done for her and thanked him for keeping his promise. The Professor stunned for a second by the overwhelming emotions coming from the girl quickly returned the hug and gave the young women before him a warm smile, which was from the bottom of his heart.  
  
"Rogue I bet you cannot wait to tell the others of your new found control?" the Professor said.  
  
Rogue looked at him and her smile faltered a bit, the Professor noticed this and said, "You are going to tell them aren't you Rogue? Because they are your team mates and I'm sure will be overjoyed with the news you have to offer!"  
  
Rogue looked at him and nodded in understanding of what he was on about and then her face went all dreamy and the Professor knew who she was thinking about, could it be, oh yes it is, the infamous Wolverine or better none as to a small few Logan. Over the years since Rogue had been here they had grown close, both outsiders looking for comfort in each other, neither will admit it but they are in love, both to stubborn to even comprehend the thought of even telling the other how they feel, they continue their friendship as if the stronger bond does not remain. The Professor cleared his throat and brought Rogue back out of her daydream, remembering who she was with i.e. the strongest telepath in the world she said a quick apology  
  
"Sorry Professor...I forgot where I was for a second or maybe ten".  
  
The Professors eyes twinkled as he felt the love come from her that she feels for Logan, Logan would be overjoyed with the fact that Rogue could touch and hopefully this would help unmask their feelings for each other. "Professor....I do want to tell everyone because this is such great news and all, but can I tell them when I'm ready? I guess I am still getting use to the fact myself."  
  
Rogue rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous way, as if he might say no. The Professor looked at Rogue and said "You may tell them when you are ready but Rogue please do not leave it to long, because we don't want people finding out the hard way now do we?!"  
  
Rogue nodded her head then said "Professor everyone should no by tomorrow, it's just I want to tell someone first and I know you know who I am on about so don't play innocent" Rogue joked.  
  
The Professor smiled and nodded his head while saying "I will not tell a soul until you tell Logan of your discovery". When the Professor had said Logan's name he noticed that she went a little red of what he could tell under her layered gothic makeup. Rogue thanked the Professor and left his office to go and find Logan and tell him of her news.  
  
When Rogue had found Logan he was in the garage talking with the new team member Carol Danvers, Rogue had noticed the closeness they shared with each other since Carol had walked through the door in all her glory, mind you who wouldn't want her she was a stunningly beautiful woman with a 100 watt smile and sparkling blue eyes that went well with her long blonde hair which emphasized her cheekbones, she was of course 21 to whole years older than Rogue and carried the maturity and intelligence of a 30 or maybe 40 year old, when Rogue thought about this she noticed how much she hated Carol for being everything that she wasn't. When Rogue knocked herself out of her thoughts she looked up to see Logan and Carol in a passionate embrace kissing like she had never seen before. Rogue felt something snap in her that instant her heart shattered and turned into grains of sand as they floated away along with her love for Logan, she began to cry and quickly run off to the danger room so she could take out her pain on some robots of Logan and Carol.  
  
LOGANS POV  
  
Carol had been flirting with me like mad since she had gotten here and to be honest it was starting to get kind of annoying she was everywhere I went, I couldn't even go to piss without her barging through the door. Yeah sure she was a pretty girl and all but she didn't hold a torch compared to Rogue, thinking of Rogue he hadn't seen her all day, he had to go and find her just so they could have a talk and catch up like they did everyday, while Logan was daydreaming about Rogue, Carol made her move and grabbed hold of Logan's face pulling him in for the kiss of his life and put his hand around her waist and held them there with her super strength, there was no protest until Logan had realised what was happening and tried to struggle free, he smelt the faint scent of Rogue nearby and froze because he smelt her scent mixed with tears anger hatred and longing, before he heard her scurry out of the garage most likely to her room.  
  
Logan used all his might to yank Carol off of him, she gave him a seductive smile and said "I love a man when he's all rough, it's such a turn on".  
  
Logan looked at her and said, "What the fuck do you think you were doing?"  
  
Carol looked shocked for a second before mumbling something about him wanting it. Logan looked at her bewildered and said "I don't want you and you know it, you know I love Rogue!"  
  
Carol looked crestfallen," But you always flirt with me and are so nice to me unlike to other people  
  
" I was being nice to ya because I didn't want to hurt ya feelings and was tryin ta give ya a hint but I guess it didn't get through that thick head of yours did it?" said Logan.  
  
Carol looked hurt for a second and said "Well you should have told me straight instead of pussy footing around me!" and stormed off. Logan stood there and felt his anger boiling over on a whole new level, now he had to go and find Rogue and makes things right and tell her how he felt. He checked her room and found Kitty in there typing away happily on her computer. When he had asked where Rogue was Kitty had said she hadn't seen Rogue all day. Logan stood there for a second and thought then it suddenly hit him "The Danger Room" he said out loud, causing the kids nearby to shudder at the thought of one of his lessons in the danger room. He took of at a sprint towards the elevator and waited for the lift to come up.  
  
ROGUE'S POV  
  
Rogue by now had smashed up 10 Carol robots and was on her 7th one of Logan when the simulation suddenly ended as she was doing a kick in the air, she landed gracefully and glared at the small figure in the control tower and said "Turn it back on before I come up there and kick your ass for messin with me!"  
  
She heard the crackling of the intercom as a gruff voice came over the speaker "Rogue I think we need to talk".  
  
Rogue knowing instantly whom the voice belonged to headed for the doors shouting over her shoulder "There is nothing to talk about Wolverine!" Not liking the way she had called him Wolverine instead of Logan or Wolvie he automatically locked the danger room doors.  
  
"Rogue darlin we need to talk and don't turn ya back in me again!" Logan said.  
  
Rogue turned around and glared up at him "LOGAN! YOU OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR NOW BEFORE I BLOW IT OFF!" Rogue said. Logan could hear the seriousness in her voice and laughed when he realised she couldn't do that.  
  
Logan said "Rogue I think you need blasting powers to do that darlin, so unless you have I don't think your going anywhere until we sort this out". Rogue smiled up at him and it looked pure evil overcome her face.  
  
She said "Well Wolverine I guess you don't know much about me at all" and then feel to her knees as the personalities in her head tried to struggle for control, tears of pain, betrayal and regret shook her small but strong frame. Rogue cried out in pain as the doors flew open to the danger room and she flew out leaving as very stunned Logan, wondering what had just happened, the house shook as people screamed and cried out, by the sound of it the building was coming apart.  
  
Logan mentally screamed for the Professor in his head "Chuck, what the fuck is going on". Logan all but shouted in his head.  
  
"Logan please we need your assistance, Rogue has lost control of the personalities in her head, something must have triggered it, she must have been terribly upset about something for her to lose control and after all the good news she had today to". Logan stunned at the thought of the pain he and Carol must have caused her sprinted out of the control room and made his way to the emergency stairs so he could find her.  
  
The power is too much; the wound that Logan and Carol gave me is to deep to heal and to wide to stitch both of them shall pay. Just as Rogue had that thought she felt Carol slam into her shoulder. Rogue lost her balance but quickly regained it, giving Carol the filthiest look she could muster and said "You Carol Danvers will pay for what you have done and so shall Wolverine".  
  
Carol hovered in thought for a second thinking what could have made Rogue so mad when the thought of her kissing Logan crossed her mind, she swore she had heard someone be hide her but never thought to look back and see for herself. Carol looked at the floor in realisation on what Rogue meant and understood now that the girl loved Logan, Carol had never wanted to die so much in her life for the pain she must have caused the girl. Rogue reading her thoughts softened her glare as the true Rogue began to try and resurface.  
  
What will happen? Who will save rogue? Will she survive? And will her and Logan sort out there feelings for each other or is it to late? Hee hee Cliff-hanger lol! 


	2. Battle Of The Mind

INSIDE ROGUE'S HEAD  
  
Rogue sat in the middle of the room people crowded around her voices screaming and tearing at her mind, bringing tears of hate towards herself to pour down her porcelain face. A black void was building in Rogue and was getting deeper and wider by the second as her mind repeatedly replayed the kiss that Carol and Logan had exchanged not even realising she was there. Hurt. Pain. Betrayal. Ran thick through her pulsing veins as she tried to control the voices and anger within her mind, trying to withstand all she hadn't accomplished and so much that she wanted to, but the pain was to great and she vanished into darkness as her soul was lost in the black void of oblivion.  
  
ROGUE AND XAVIER IN ROGUES MIND  
  
Xavier quickly entered Rogue's mind and saw the scene of what happened play out before him and felt the girl's pain and love be crushed by the kissing couple in front of him. He had to think fast otherwise the amount of personalities taking over could kill her. Xavier wondered through Rogue's mind looking for her when he noticed a giant black void ahead of him he had and idea of where she could of went. Reaching out a hand towards the surface of the void and he touched it, without warning pain and loneliness among other emotions ran through his mind bringing him to his knees over the pain his student was suffering. Regaining his composure he shouted out Rogue's name hoping for an answer.  
  
"Rogue! Where are you? I need to help you Rogue, if you do not get out of this state it could cause you serious harm to your body, even death if we do not act quickly. Please let me help you." He said.  
  
Suddenly a hand shot out of the void, as a person tried to climb out, someone who was very weak because it took them a couple of minutes to get there other hand to the surface. That's when Xavier heard it.  
  
"Professor! Help me! Ah can't get out, there are to many of them, please take my hand, ah don't wanna die." Rogue said.  
  
Upon hearing her voice and seeing her hands, he lunged forward and grabbed her hands, trying with all his might to pull her out of the dark void, he was nearly there when all of a sudden Juggernaut grabbed a hold of her leg and began pulling her back in again. There was a howl as Logan appeared out of nowhere and started to rip at Juggernauts hand trying to get him off of Rogue legs. Juggernaut let go and fell backwards with a snarling Wolverine on top of him all the way down, until you couldn't see them no more.  
  
Xavier fell backwards and Rogue landed next to him, shaking like a leaf and whimpering, Xavier hugged her close, when all of a sudden a bright light emerged from the void it was Rogue, well at least another one anyway.  
  
She landed in front of Xavier and Rogue and began to speak.  
  
"Rogue, Xavier you must hurry and vanquish the personalities from Rogue's mind otherwise they can get out again and come back stronger and that would mean killing Rogue instantly. Please hurry I cannot stay long but I have to help you, well at least Rogue to give her strength to overcome this challenge." The glowing Rogue said.  
  
Rogue looked up and was startled to be facing herself, the other Rogue reached out her hand and pressed it to Rogue's head and suddenly vanished. Rogue absorbing her, got to her feet with a newfound strength and reached down to Xavier with a newfound confidence in her abilities.  
  
When Rogue spoke it sounded strong and demanding.  
  
"Xavier, I need you to rip the personalities from my mind while I give Rogue the chance of life again, it will be very hard on you but I believe you can do it."  
  
He nodded with understanding and raised his hands to his head and began the process of taking the personalities out of Rogue's head. You could hear them screaming in the background as each one disappeared in a blazing bright colour of power leaving little energy balls be hide. When Xavier had wiped out the last personalities he fell to his knees breathing deeply before raising his head and watching what Rogue was about to do.  
  
Rogue raised her arms and the balls of energy raised off of the ground and circled around Rogue as they all suddenly raced at Rogue with such a speed, sending her flying through the air as she impacted on the ground of her mind, leaving a hole the size of her body and about 5 feet deep.  
  
Suddenly Rogue floated out of the hole, there was an aura of light surrounding her body of deep red tinged with green and shocking stripes of sliver before she landed on her feet and voiced to Xavier the happenings of what she had just done.  
  
"Xavier, I no you are weak but you have to pay attention, I have absorbed the abilities of all I have touched in my life, leaving me one of the most powerful mutants on earth, please do not be afraid fore that I mean you no harm, my powers will be used for the good of the world and others around me, when you awake you will be fully recovered, please do not feel threatened by me for I am of great use in the future, for you and your team of X-men" Rogue said.  
  
"How can that be? How did you do that? And how will I be fully recovered? Xavier asked weakly.  
  
"I can answer the last question, I can heal your powers with my own, but the others questions will have to wait until I have recovered myself, my body is to weak to hold us in here anymore, we must leave now." Rogue said.  
  
With that said suddenly the Professor opened his eyes to find himself in the wheelchair once again, looking down at the student called Rogue, who opened her eyes reached out her hand as a glowing golden light shot out and healed Xavier of exhaustion and other things that were wrong with him. When she was done she passed out as her head made contact with the floor making a dull thud sound that ringed throughout the living room.  
  
Xavier looked down upon Rogue with sad eyes knowing how hard it was going to be on her trying to get over the Logan and Carol episode let alone her need to control all her new gifts, and the fact that she nearly died, he began to think of something that could help her during this great battle of minds that nearly claimed her and help gain better control of her emotions.  
  
THINGS THAT HAPPNED WHILE OUTSIDE OF ROGUES BODY  
  
Things were flying around the room, people were screaming saying that they heard voices in their heads and saying that they were seeing things. A hurricane was picking up outside which Storm was trying to control, Wolverine took in what was happening and was wondering why nothing was happening to him and Carol, but was kind of relieved not to have to go through all that, something's looked kind of painful. He knew that Rogue was doing this. Her and Xavier were trying to sort it out in her mind right now but what was taking them so long it had already 15 minutes had gone by and nothing had changed.  
  
Then a thought struck Logan and cold hands clasps his heart, 'What if she's dieing and I don't know bout it?" that was a thought he quickly tried to push to the back of his mind.  
  
Suddenly Carol was screaming at his side griping her sides as if she was about to spilt in half before she passed out from all pain that was happening to her.  
  
A flash of light and suddenly Logan wasn't in the mansion anymore; he was in a tank filled with a weird liquid substance. "No!" he thought. "The weapon X project, what's happening to me?" he all but shouted as pain laced through his body and he saw total darkness.  
  
When he awoke, he looked around and saw all of the Xavier students sprawled across the room passed out. Regaining his senses he tried to stand but stopped when he saw Xavier open his eyes with a tired and very much drained expression on his face, his eyes showed concern over Rogue. Looking over at Rogue as her eyes flickered open and she moved her arm to extend her hand as a golden light radiated from it by the looks of it healing the Professor before she passed out.  
  
"What the heck just happened?" Logan muttered to himself.  
  
When her eyes closed, Logan heard her voice in his head saying, "Why?" and blinked back tears of hurt because he felt the loneliness and pain in her voice and no more was said.  
  
XAVIER POV  
  
I looked down amazed at what she had done, something felt different about myself that I couldn't even begin to explain but I would have to think about that later as I look around at my students and house, it was a mess, ornaments were broken people were unconscious, it was a living nightmare, but yet I don't feel any great urgency or anger just total peace. I noticed that Logan was awake but looking a little shaky as he slowly got to his feet. He made for a beeline towards Rogue but stopped when I told him to stop.  
  
He turned around and I said "There are others in the room that need tending to Logan please go and help them while I tend to Rogue."  
  
Logan stood there for a second but reluctantly went and aided the others with there wounds, purposely walking past Carol and went to help Kurt instead, who seemed to be bleeding from five different cuts on his back, it looked like a whip mark that some animal would have done to them, maybe that was a fear of his. Xavier thought to tend to it later and quickly turned his attention back to Rogue, wondering how he was going to get her up off of the floor. When Logan walked over and picked her up carefully in his arms and placed her on my lap, allowing me to take her there on my wheelchair, that's when I thought about my legs and how they don't work anymore and the fact that I lost a power through it to that could have helped me greatly in certain battles. Telekinesis, quiet a rare gift to have but that is in the past and everyone moves on. The Professor so consumed in his thoughts didn't even realised that he had made it to the med bay until he bummed into the door with his wheelchair nearly causing Rogue to fall off, he gently settled her into a bed and made his way upstairs to help the others.  
  
**Rogue has everyone's powers if you didn't understand that she can tap into them when she wants, it will explain more in the next chapter. Will Rogue overcome what's happened with Logan and Carol? What will decide the fate of her love for Logan her mind or her heart?  
  
What do ya think? Read my next chapter when I am done, more reviews please! And give me ideas if ya like I am always open to new ideas.**


	3. Truths Told, Danger Room, Logan Nearly D...

ROGUE'S POV  
  
I awoke to beeping machines all around me someone sitting to one side of my bed, I was hoping it was Logan until I remembered the happenings of yesterday. I felt so much better today well physically anyway, mentally I wanted to crush Carol was ruining everything with her fucked up ways of life, oh how much I hate her. I've got to get out of here; being in the same room as them both is making me sick.  
  
I slowly get out of bed so as not to wake anyone and quietly crept over to the door and walked outside making my way down the corridor not looking back into the room, not looking back at him. I reached the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to come down from the top floor.  
  
LOGAN'S POV  
  
I awoke when I felt a slight change shift in the air and Rogue stir, I heard her get out of bed making it to the door, I could seem her emotion mixing with her pure scent. She walked gracefully down the corridor towards the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to come down, not even aware of my presence.  
  
I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around sending a kick to my stomach and making me slide 10 feet backwards from where I originally was. She didn't say anything but continued to glare at me and then finally she spoke.  
  
"What do ya want Wolverine?"  
  
"Don't call me Wolverine like that Marie and don't talk to me like a piece of shit before you no the facts, ok darlin?"  
  
"Now you listen hear sugah, and you listen good, ah don't wanna hear the facts and don't ya eva call me Marie again its Rogue so get use to it, and for the records ya are a piece of shit!" she said, he could feel her anger and when she said that he could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
I walked over to her and grabbed hold of her, chucking her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked straight into the danger room, dropping her onto her butt. Ordering the computer not to let anyone out or in unless I said so.  
  
"Now we are gonna talk Marie and you are goin to stop this anger and hate you have towards me today and now." I said.  
  
Rogue got up off of the floor and rubbed her butt, brushing herself off, she said "Get bent Logan, I am not gonna waste my breath on you, now open this metal change or do I have to get nasty?!" she said.  
  
"If we have to get nasty then we'll get nasty but I want ya to hear me out first before ya go all nasty on me again! So sit down and pay attention kid." I said  
  
"First of all ah am not a kid, second of all don't order me around or ah will drop ya ass where ya stand and third of all don't ya have some blonde haired blue eyed whore to go and screw?!" She sed that last bit with so much venom and hate it over whelmed my ears.  
  
"Don't tell me who to screw and don't threaten me again kid. Got it." I said.  
  
"That's it, fuck ya Logan and ya kid crap that all ya eva gonna see me as ain't it some kid, you make me sick, I wanna...I...hate you." tears streamed down her face as she said those last to words.  
  
"If you hate me so much hit me, drain me dry cuz I don't wanna live in a world where you hate me darlin, u mean to much to me, and if ya don't do something to me, I will!" I said this with all dead seriousness in my voice and meant every word.  
  
"Nice try Logan, ya no I won't drain ya dry or hit ya, and if I meant so much to ya, you woulda told me instead o me havin to find that bitch kissin ya and you will not harm yaself, the prof wouldn't allow it and you could heal so stop talking stupid!" she said.  
  
"How can a wound heal if the claw is not taken out?" I asked.  
  
"You wouldn't Logan ya not that stupid." As she said those words he unleashed a claw.  
  
Computers cut out all the lights in this facility and don't turn them back on until commanded by me.  
  
ROGUES POV  
  
Before the lights went off I saw Logan stab himself in the chest and heard the dripping, running sound of something like water hitting the floor but knowing full well it was blood. I run blindly in the dark trying to find him, but he was moving so I wouldn't find him at all, with his sensitive hearing and great sense of smell he would be 20 steps ahead of me all the way, unless, that's it my new powers I knew how to use them but they took a lot out of me, trying to do so. Quickly I tapped into Amara's power and lighted up the room spotting Logan ahead of me on the floor, I ran forward, seeing where he had dug the claw in, I pulled it out as his claws retracted slowly, tears streaming down my face, he was so cold through my gloves, taking my gloves off I concentrated on my healing ability as a glowing golden light surrounded me, I healed Logan back to full health, and watched as his chest started to move up and down again, I let out a sigh of relief and taped into Mystiques power, animating his voice I turned back on the lights. I was kneeling in a pool of blood and Logan was looking at me bewildered, I looked at him and stood holding out my hand for him to take. He took my hand as I gently pulled him up.  
  
LOGANS POV  
  
I broke the silence first.  
  
"How and why did you do that, I was so close, what do ya wanna torture me more or somthin?" I said. "Ya no you have a funny way of showin gratitude, and no I do not want o torture you, I done that using my powers thar I have gotten from everyone over the years cine I have bin here." She said.  
  
"Ya didn't answer why ya done it darlin!" I said.  
  
"What do ya want me ta say Logan?!" she said.  
  
"I want ya to say the truth darlin that's all I ask." I said.  
  
"Fine ya want the truth, I love ya Logan, I would die for ya, I have always liked ya but it developed over the years into sumthin more, oh and guess what I learned to control my untouchable skin for you Logan, I tried to do everythin I could so that maybe, just maybe you would see me in a different light, but no, ya no what I get? I get some bimbo take something which I guess wasn't there, maybe it was wishful thinking that you would see me in a different light but I guess, things are this way for a reason but I just don't wanna hear empty words from you that contain pity." With that said she teleported out of the danger room leaving a very stunned Logan be hide, thinking over what she had said.  
  
She said that she loved me, but I think if I don't do something soon to prove I love her back I may lose her to some loser like Scott, she learnt to touch for me, I wanted hold her. Logan feeling protective feelings towards his mate, made a beeline for the door and tried to open it but little did he no that she had changed the code which he had set and set up a level 10 danger room session workout for him.  
  
4 painful hours later he emerged from the danger room with a new aura to himself and for once he didn't feel exhausted thinking of Marie and talking to her had been enough to keep him going all throughout that session, making his way towards the elevator he pressed the button and waited for the lift to come and take him upstairs towards the women he loved.  
  
This one's shorter sorry about that guys but I wanted to get to the juicy bits I love romance, lol! Especially Rogue and Logan romance! Yay! Next Chapter will be up soon. Read and review please. 


	4. Wanting Another? Hard To Believe!

LOGANS POV  
  
Before going to her room I quickly run to the kitchen grabbed a beer and headed to my room to quickly shower I don't think Marie would appreciate me coming to her door or sweaty and bloody in my torn clothes. I quickly showered and changed purposely leaving my shirt off to let her know I mean business.  
  
Then a thought struck me, I have nothing to say sorry with, so I quickly phoned the florist and ordered 19 roses 10 in deep red and 9 in white to represent her hair. Thinking of her hair made him moan at how much he wanted her, he craved for her touch even through fabric it was intoxicating.  
  
Logan couldn't wait any longer and walked/ran out of his room barely closing the door as he left and headed for Rogue's and Kitty's room. That thought suddenly stopped him, kitty would be in the room to, which means that I couldn't woo her with my charms and tell her how I felt, using my sense of smell I found that kitty was in there room but Rogue I couldn't detect at all.  
  
I silently prayed that she was still in the mansion because I desperately needed to talk to her and get everything out in the open where it could breathe. And so that I could breathe to, these past couple of years have been torture for me if only she knew how she affected me.  
  
Suddenly I heard a noise on the roof, light steps defiantly feminine. Marie. I sniffed the air and knew I was right as soon as I had heard the soft patter. I quickly made my way towards the nearest window and climbed out of it jumping to get a hold of the roof and quickly climbing over the edge and there she stood on the edge of the roof looking at the stars as the moon glowed on her pale face, you could see that she had been crying fore that her face was all read and puffy.  
  
I silently walked up to her but let my presence be known because I don't want to startle her and have her fall off of the roof. That would not be a good start. I clear my throat.  
  
Waiting for her to respond, but she doesn't turn around and look at me instead she carry's on gazing at the stars as if she didn't hear me at all.  
  
ROGUE'S POV  
  
I don't believe that I locked him in the danger room for a 4 hour session but to be honest I think he had it coming with the way he was acting, and he got the truth out of me and didn't say anything to at least give a sign that he cared, he just stood there like a gaping fish.  
  
It hurt that he didn't say anything, I cried the whole time that he was the danger room, I couldn't stop myself I have been up hear all night with my trench coat on, I wouldn't even be wearing this but I had to hide my bra, thong and suspenders, all my other clothes were dirty and I was hot, so I had to stick something on but now it doesn't seem like such a good idea since someone has just cleared there throat be hide me and I no for a fact that it's Logan, I didn't turn because my jacket was open and well revealing my lingerie. Suddenly I felt his body pressed against my back and his arms tightly encircle my waist.  
  
I let out a sharp breath and tried to get out of his grip, he only tightened it, so I stopped my struggling. Why is he doing this to me? Coming close then pushing me away, I am not a play toy and he will not break me, I turned in his arms while keeping my jacket in check and looked into his eyes.  
  
My hand lands on his chest to grabbed his top but its bare, "oh mah god he isn't wearin a top!" I notice that I still have my hand on his chest and quickly take it away, blushing at my actions; he removes an arm from around my waist and gently cups my chin with his hand, raising my face to meet his.  
  
"Marie" he says. "I need you to do me a favour"  
  
I raise my eyebrows but let him go on.  
  
"Marie I no it's a lot to ask but I need you to read my mind so you know how I feel or maybe you could touch me?" He said.  
  
I was startled by the urgency in his voice, I looked at hi, I mean really looked at him as if bearing into his soul and felt the undying love that he had for me and the jealousy he got when Scott or any other male was near me and the hate that he had for Carol and distaste he had for any other women but her he wanted her in so many ways.  
  
"Logan, I...neva knew...why didn't ya tell me...ya no I cared I'm sure ya could smell it or hear it in my heart beat." I said.  
  
"This is gonna sound kinda funny darlin, but I was scared of what you would think of me if it wasn't returned and I was afraid to lose you as a friend. But the truth is, I love ya darlin." He said.  
  
"He said it, oh mah god he sed it, thank you, thank you god or whateva power did this, thank you. It's like a dream come true. Just hearing him tot alk to me anyway was enough to know that he cared and I swear he knew that I couldn't stay made at him with those big doe eyes of his, damn his cuteness."  
  
"I love ya to sugah" I said, tears brimming in my eyes.  
  
LOGANS POV  
  
The relief that flooded though me knowing that she would take me as her mate was unbelievable. Without thinking I calmed her mouth hungrily and ran my hands up and down her sides as she moaned into my mouth quietly.  
  
We broke apart for some much need air and she began to plant little kisses on my bare chest while running her hands up and down my back. This was no place to be making love or for that fact making out on, Xavier had this place wired with camera's, so I took her wondering hands and began quickly walking towards my room, she followed willingly, I climbed in the window and she gently lowered herself in as I caught her and brought her inside to closing the window be hide us.  
  
I leaned my head against her and breathed in her scent, she was a mixture of excitement, awe and wonder to her along with arousal. Suddenly she smiled at me and stepped back. I looked at her curiously.  
  
"Watch this sugah, I was saving this for well something special" she said.  
  
A look of concentration crossed over her features as she found a power that she was looking for and she pointed to her coat and all of a sudden a gust of wind blew open her trench coat revealing her sexy little number underneath. My mouth must have hit the floor as she stood there giggling at the look and obvious arousal she had caused me, taking off her coat and dropping it on the floor she ran down the corridor towards my room, while making her butt shake as she ran. I growled as the animal in me tried to get free and claim his territory, silencing him, I grabbed her trench coat and headed towards 'our' room.  
  
Where did that come from? Our room actually that sounded kind of good to me. As he neared the room I felt the beast in me growl out, wanting to be satisfied. The door was ajar and as soon as I stepped foot into my room, I was yanked in and kissed aggressively on the lips as my tongue gained instant access into her mouth as our tongue's moulded each other.  
  
I broke the kiss and closed the door lifting her up and carrying her to the bed, I walked quickly to the bath room and turned on the cold water getting ready to have a shower knowing that they shouldn't take it past kissing tonight or anytime soon, she was still so young and he did believe in them words 'jailbait'.  
  
As I was undoing my trousers, I felt a hand run along my back and a teasing lips kiss a gentle path to my neck, growling with contained sexual arousal I turned around and picked her up, with her laughing thinking that I was playing about.  
  
I put her on the bed and she looked up at me with them seductive eyes, while her tongue darted and licked those oh so lush lips of hers which were crying out for me to kiss them, so I did but it was light and quick. She moaned at the small and quick contact and raised an eyebrow at my actions, I smiled teasingly and turned back walking towards the bathroom door to go and shower and cool off before coming back into the room.  
  
I felt a pillow contact with my head and a huff of frustration as I felt her glare daggers into my back.  
  
"What's wrong with me then Logan? Am I not good enough for you like her or what? Marie all but said with such deadly venom a snake would be put to shame.  
  
Not liking the way she was talking and the fact that she was talking about Carol, I turned around and raised my eyes brows and glared right back at her, we stared like that for what seemed to me like an eternity and then suddenly she got off the bed and went towards the door, when I didn't give her a reply, most probably thinking she was right.  
  
I quickly lunged for her waist as we both tumbled onto the floor with me on top to stop her from getting away. She glared at me but did not make a move to budge knowing that I wouldn't let her go unless she drained me or did something else. Relief flooded through me knowing that she wouldn't willingly hurt a person unless if it could be avoided. Finally I spoke.  
  
"Marie, what are ya playin at darlin?" I said.  
  
She looked at me as if I had grown a second head and spoke as if she was talking to a to one of her friends and not the guy she confessed to loving..  
  
"Well I don't know Logan maybe it's the fact that you don't want me even after ya said ya loved me and I said it back, man was I a fool for believein that y'all meant me and not Danvers." She said.  
  
"Marie now you shut up and listen here, no more of this bullshit, you know I love you I told you that and I don't intend to ever take that back," She tried to interrupt but I held up my hand silencing her.  
  
"I don't have or will ever have feelings for Carol, to be honest I think she is another Jean Grey which is another bitch to me so don't ever think that I will ever like her more than and friend. And the reason we aren't having sex in that bed, (I pointed to the bed) is because I don't want to ruin what we have I want it to be special on our first time, not when we've bin bickerin all day long tryin to this out, please don't think that I don't care because I do with all my heart and more." I said that last part with as much emotion as I could and meant ever word that I had said.  
  
She just lied there on the floor looking at me with a plain face, knowing that she had made up her mind I got up off of the floor and headed into the bathroom without a backwards glance, when I closed the door and was getting changed to get into the shower I heard my bedroom door open and close as she silently made her way down the corridor, taking with her my heart, that not even she knew, held onto so tight. I stepped into the shower and had the coldest shower that I had had in a long time, my mind wondering else where never hearing the opening and the closing of my bedroom door and the soft padding of Marie's feet as she made her way over to my bed and settled in for a good nights sleep while placing a letter on what now was my pillow on my side of the bed.  
  
**I think this chapter kind of went downhill but I couldn't think of anything for them to fight about please read and review I would really like know what people think of my story so far and believe me more couples will appear soon just fitting in plenty of logue on the way and sorry that I was nasty about Jean and Carol, don't worry I didn't mean a word I said. Lol! And if you have any ideas let me no because will be sure to add them to my story.**


	5. Clearing the air and being together at l...

**I'm back with a new chapter I hope ya like it, and I think its better than the last one.  
**  
ROGUE'S POV  
  
I was so shocked with what he had just told me and what he had just said, I was kind of afraid when he went all nasty but he was straight and honest with me. It was what I had needed from him all along. He does love me, and the fact that we both really don't like Carol or Jean was a bonus but friends is good. So after he went out of the room and into the bathroom I walked slowly to the door and headed to mine and Kitty's room, thinking of what I was going to do next knowing that Logan did love me and I love him and the fact that I could touch and have all these neat powers and...I feel so overwhelmed with everything and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to put what I wanted to say in words to him because I knew that I would screw up, so I have decided to write a letter, which I hope he reads and understands.  
  
Walking into the room I heard the faint snores of Kitty and murmurings about Piotr at least I think she was talking about the tall strong silent mutant, he was very mysterious. Him and Kitty had taking a liking to each other but neither would admit it like me and Logan its kind of funny now I think about it, because no one in the mansion even if the felt like they really loved someone would ever tell the other one they loved them. And neither ever knew that the feeling was returned to the other, but everyone else seemed to notice the connection, kind of creepy to be so blind to the love that is right in front of you.  
  
With that thought I headed over to my desk and dug in my dresser draw for my stationary set, upon finding it I noticed that a lot of my stuff was black but it wasn't a fact that I was Goth it was the fact that just liked the colour it was bold and different from the other colours really not being a colour at all. Ok now I am getting myself side tracked, I pulled a silver pen out of my draw and heard Kitty turn over in her bed hoping that I hadn't woken her up, I silently sat down on my seat and began to write what I couldn't say in words to the man I loved.  
  
Dear Logan,  
  
I am sorry for the way I have been acting these last couple of days and I know now that I hurt you in so many way because I was blinded by anger and love for you. I am writing this letter to say the things I know I would never be able to say in words without screwing it up and ruining everything that I hope we have in the near future. I love you Logan with all my heart and when you told me, I was shocked to be honest because I thought my feelings weren't returned and I was frightened that you wouldn't accept me or want anything to do with what I had to offer because I know it isn't much I guess. But for you and only you I have learned to touch and master my abilities to there fullest. I want us to be together Logan that is if you are still willing to have me after all the damage I have caused lately. By the time you read this knowing me I will most likely be asleep in your bed and more than likely be dreaming of you. No matter what decision, you make just promise me that we will always be friends through thick and thin cause life isn't really worth living with out having you as a friend. I hope you read this and understand what I am telling you.  
  
Love you always and forever Marie  
  
When I finished writing the letter, I reread it making sure it sounded right and then placed it in an envelope and walked out of the room, hoping to the Gods that Logan had not yet got out of the shower and hoping that he wouldn't detect me walking into his room. I placed the envelope on what I hoped would now be his side of the bed and slipped under the covers falling asleep instantly.  
  
LOGAN'S POV  
  
Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist I headed into my room to quickly chuck on a pair of sweat pants and just go to bed, today had finally taken a toll on him and he needed some much deserved sleep. I was half way through changing when I noticed there was another person in my room, actually the person was in my bed and from what I could tell they were fast asleep and how the heck they got in here without me knowing was beyond me.  
  
Pulling the sweat pants up all the way I sniffed the air and detected Marie's scent all over my bed, why was she in my room? I thought she hated me? Upon approaching the bed I noticed a black envelope on one of my pillows and picked it up, not seeing a name on it I opened it anyway and began to read. Marie was sorry. Oh god! Thank you she does care, she wants to have a relationship she does love me. Yes! I would have jumped for joy if I was any other man but I wasn't I was Wolverine and not a little push over but in my head I was doing a victory dance and throwing a party.  
  
Putting the letter in my draw I climbed into bed and kissed Marie gently on the head before pulling her close and drifting off to sleep. Dreaming of her striped hair and deep radiant emerald eyes.  
  
ROGUES POV  
  
Feeling a great sense of peace within myself which I hadn't felt in such a long time, I shifted my head when I felt a heart beat close to my ear and with that thought I sat bolt upright and fell out of the warm cosy bed that I had been in.  
  
I laid on the floor for a second trying to regain control of my breathing and get my thoughts together when I heard, a growling laughter coming from the bed, kneeling I peeked over the edge of the bed to find Logan all but pissing himself over my actions, I arched my eyebrow but he continued to laugh and do mock impressions of my falling off of the bed.  
  
Standing up I put my hands on my hips and glared at him with the most menacing glare I could muster but yet he still, sat on the bed laughing like a man on crack. And then a thought struck me, revenge. Oh this was going to be good, with that thought I jumped and pushed him off of the bed with myself on top of him smirking all the way and began torturing him by tickling him all over. He was practically having a fit, when I finally pinned his hands to his sides, he was red in the face from all the laughing that he had done and I said.  
  
"Do ya give in sugah? And will ya stop laughin at me?"  
  
He looked at me like I was mad, then he looked at his hands and quickly turned the tables by throwing me off balance and jumping on top of me, pinning my hands above my head, suddenly the temperature in the room my must have risen because I was hot.  
  
He looked me up and down like he was drinking me in, I shivered slightly under his gaze as he looked directly in my eyes and said.  
  
"I hope ya wear that more often darlin, cuz that lil outfit is an eye opener."  
  
Remembering what I was wearing I turned beet red and looked anywhere other than him and myself. He removed his hands from my wrists and turned my head to face him, I was still red from what I was wearing and he said.  
  
"Ya no Marie when you're all hot and embarrassed, ya look very sexy."  
  
A shy smile spread across my face and then it turned into a full watt one. I looked at him like he had lost his marbles and giggled at his words and said.  
  
"Wolvie ah am not sexy, look at me, my ass is to big and well my boobs are so big they look fake."  
  
He laughed as I pouted and pretended to try and look at my big butt.  
  
"Darlin ya butt it anything but big and in my eyes, yes ya boobs are big but they are real enough and are very nice twins to look at."  
  
I smiled and said.  
  
"Sugah can you lean down to my level for a second I wanna whisper summat in ya ear."  
  
He leaned down and turned his head prepared to hear what I had to say, I leaned in my head and blew lightly on his ear as my tongue darted out and licked his oh so tempting flesh and I said.  
  
"Never let me get the upper hand when you're on top of me."  
  
I flipped him over kissed him firmly on the lips and sped off into the bathroom, laughing all the way at the stunned look on Logan's face as it repeatedly played itself through my mind.  
  
I closed the door and locked it, and stripped down while calling out.  
  
"Logan, ah'm having a shower, I'll be out soon ok sugah, I promise to leave ya some hot water, if ya good that is." I whispered that last part to myself and laughed lightly.  
  
LOGANS POV  
  
That little minx I don't believe she just flipped me over well she isn't going to get away with this. With that thought I approached my bathroom door and slid out my claw a little bit so I could cut the lock, it cut cleanly as I opened the door and lead myself towards the taps, I turned on the water and heard a scream as cold water flooded over Marie's head, she turned around ready to jump out of the shower when she saw me, I stifled a laugh and quickly run out of the room. I heard the door open and close a Marie in a towel emerge from the bathroom like some Goddess with a look of revenge on her face, a thought must have struck her cause her face turned from evil to mysterious and sly. She walked over to me shaking her hips just a little to much and put her wet hand on my chest, before planting a kiss on my cheek while running her over hand through my hair and down my back pressing herself against me. I was hard as soon as she had touched me she had that affect on me, I moaned when she pulled her hands away and stepped back, she looked down at my trousers and arched an eyebrow at me and said.  
  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
Cracking a smile at her cheesy line with her laughing loudly at herself she quickly winked and turned around but not before she dropped her towel and revealed her oh so ivory white skin that glowed with pride at being untouched by any other man than myself. At that moment I felt a great need to claim her and mark her as my mate.  
  
Knowing that it was to soon, I grinned devilishly and smacked her ass as she continued to walk into the bathroom, she turned and winked at me as she closed the door.  
  
**So what do ya think? I no it must have got confusing, if it did I a very sorry please read and review I would like to no what you think.**


End file.
